


Unexpected Attention (READER x OVERWATCH ONE-SHOTS)

by GypsyParis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, One Shot Collection, Will Add as I go, basically everyone has a crush on reader, does that make sense????, fluff with plot, one-shots in order???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyParis/pseuds/GypsyParis
Summary: Overwatch was a big deal in your life. So, it was quite a shock for you to be recruited by Winston himself. From rookie to soldier through hard work, you eventually went on your very first mission.It was very successful. But... it seemed there were some... side effects. Some of which was unexpected attention. Not unwanted, just unexpected.(READER x OVERWATCH CHARACTERS!!! I tried to make it as gender-neutral as possible :))) No smut as of now, but we'll see how it goes from here ;v)





	1. Blush (Junkrat x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I DO NOT OWN OVERWATCH!!! (i mean i have the game but uh) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You did it.

You won.

Cheers and laughs were the only things heard through the comms in your ears once Winston had declared the mission to be over. Your very first mission, to be exact. 

And you won it.

~~ x ~~

You quickly headed back to HQ with the rest of your teammates, namely D.Va, Hanzo, Zarya, Ana, and Tracer, who zipped ahead of you. Everyone greeted you specifically with smiles and congrats the minute you had stepped in.

“(Y/N), that was amazing!” Reinhardt’s voice boomed as he approached you with his hand stretched out for a handshake. 

You took it almost immediately, your hand nearly crushed at the older man’s strength. “Thanks! It felt amazing.”

You were soon enveloped in crowds of your friends and teammates that you could hardly see or breathe. Whether it was from excitement or claustrophobia, you weren’t sure. But whatever it was you were feeling, you promised yourself never to forget it.

~~ x ~~

Sliding your key card through it’s slot, you practically dragged yourself inside of your room. Your body was exhausted from the mission, as well as thanking a billion Overwatch members. Jeez, socializing was hard.

You didn’t have enough energy to bring yourself to your twin-sized bed, which didn’t look that appealing at the moment. You reminded yourself to fix up sometime and maybe even get Soldier 76 to upgrade you to a twin XL-size bed.

Sighing, you let your body slump against your door, absent-mindedly beginning to drift off. 

Until, of course, the doors holding your weight slid open.

“Well, how do ya- _ **fucking**_ -do, have I got somethin’ ta say to you!”

You jump awake as your body fell backwards, falling flat on your back. You groaned. The Aussie had never ceased to surprise you with his “dramatic” entrances. The worst part was, he hadn’t even noticed she was lying flat on the ground.

“I. Am. So--” he paused when he realized you weren’t there, but kept looking around your room, “Sheila? Oi! Where’ya hidin’?”

“On the floor. Apparently,” you called from behind and gave him an unamused look once he finally spotted you. “Well, that was a fine ‘how do ya do’.”

He gave his signature giggle as he offered his prosthetic hand to lift you up. “Hehe, guess so. Wait—that’s my line!”

“Anyway, what brings you here, Fawkes?” you chuckle, ignoring his – adorable – pout. “Make it quick ‘cause I’m exhausted.”

“Roight, uh… I came ta see you!”

“Obviously.”

“And I wanted to say, congratulations!” he grinned from ear to ear as he pulled you up in a tight hug, “Saw you on one o’ tha tellies. You were fan-fuckin’-tastic!”

You were glad Junkrat woudn’t be able to see the blush on your cheeks. “Come on, I wasn’t _that_ good.”

“Yes you fuckin’ were.”

“You say ‘fucking’ way too often.”

“Yes I fuckin’ do.”

“You’re an idiot, Fawkes.”

“Damn roight abou’ tha’, sheila. But that’s why you like me so much,” he pulled back from the hug just to give you a sly wink.

If you weren’t as red as a tomato, you definitely were now. “W-what--”

“What the _fuck_!!” You screeched as you grabbed on of your pillows and whack it right across his soot-covered face. It left an ash-colored mark on the white linen.

He looked moderately shocked, but that didn’t seem to stop his ego. “Awe, how adorable. My little (Y/N) has a little crush on me. Awe, don’t worry, I love ya too, sheila.”

The heat wouldn’t leave your cheeks as you hit him on the ribs this time. “Oh yeah? What makes you say that, _mate_?”

“You said so yourself, sweetheart.”

Now he was just being absurd. “ _You’re_ the one who flirted with _me_!”

Just as you were going to hit him with your pillow for the 3rd time, he managed to grab your wrist with his prosthetic hand. And damn, was that hand strong. You then realized how close he had brought the both of you, being able to smell the tar and ash on his skin. He played a little smirk on his pale lips.

Given the close distance between the two of you, it wasn’t hard for him to reach over and give you a little peck on your right cheek. 

“ _You_ , blushed.”

The heat on your face was now almost unbearable. With that conclusion, your eyes widened in realization and in horror. He was right. He was goddamn right and you hated it. 

Pulling away, you could only imagine he had another sly smirk playing on his lips again. Goddamn Aussie. 

“F-f-f--” you managed to stutter out, though your hands covered your flustered face. “ _ **FAWKES!!!**_ ” 

And at that moment, Junkrat knew he had five seconds to run.


	2. After Party {PT 1/2}  (Hanzo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Hanzo is an awkward bean and Ana is fuckin' savage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two-part thing, okay??? I got carried away and made it too long hehe  
> ALSO!!! Just a reminder that all of these one-shots ARE CONNECTED TO EACH OTHER. Just in case you get confused :))  
> Anyways, enjoy~~~

One day had turned out longer than you had expected. After your very first – and successful mission, Junkrat had thought it was a good idea to… ‘flatter’ you. And damn, three laps around the entire HQ was finally taking it’s toll on you.

 _‘How can a man with a stick for a leg run that fast, anyway?’_ you thought to yourself as you exhaustedly entered your room for the second time that day.

You groaned loudly, though it was muffled by the matress of your twin-sized bed. Pausing momentarily to check the time, you then decided to take a quick nap you much deserved.

It was a quarter to four. The canteen usually began serving dinner at 5:30. You made a mental reminder that Ana was cooking her special ‘ _Hamam Mahshi_ ’ for dinner. 

You weren’t 100% sure what it was, but Overwatch seem to treat Ana’s cooking like a miracle from the gods, so you had your hopes up pretty high.

With the thought of strange Egyptian dishes in your head, you drowsy eyes fell shut, and slowly drifted to sleep.

~~~ x ~~~

“(Y/N)…”

A soft voice came to your ears. You sighed. “Yeah…?”

“(Y/N), wake up.”

“…Ugh…” you protested half-heartedly, but you felt someone tap you lightly on the shoulder. “Mm… who is it…?”

The voice paused, like they were slightly hesitant. “It’s… Hanzo Shimada.”

The words hit you like a brick to the face. Your eyes shot open as you scrambled to sit upright on your bed. “ _H-Hanzo Shimada_..?!”

You found the Japanese archer standing there on your bedside, looking startled at your sudden outburst. He had his usual robe and whatnot around him, but his gear and bow had already been removed. 

“Mister Shimada…” you immediately bowed your head, referencing their tradition in Japan. “What brings you here, sir?”

He seemed to be amused with your reaction. “Please, a bow is unnecessary when outside of Japan, (Y/N). We are merely in your room.”

“I-I’m sorry, Mister Shimada.”

“The formalities may be dropped as well. I wish to befriend you, not command you.”

You gave a slight nod. “Understood Mister Shima—I mean… _Hanzo_.”

Even after working with him in the field that morning, being able to talk to him normally still seemed a bit surreal to you. No, after seeing him fight, it made you even more awed. A gun itself was hard enough to master. But the way he carried and shot with his bow made you feel… inferior.

“Lena and the others have been looking for you. I figured you’d had taken a rest,” he explained.

“Well, you figured right.”

“It appears so,” he chuckled softly. 

His calm and kind attitude towards you was quite surprising, if you were honest. It was your first time having ordinary conversation with him, afterall. You’ve overheard about his story with Genji Shimada and he did look intimidating at first. Not that you were going to tell him that, though. 

It was only when Hanzo made a motion for you to follow him when you realized the both of you have been wordless for quite a while. “Come, now. It would be a great misfortune if you were to miss Ana’s special meal tonight. It is quite divine.”

You smiled. “And so I’ve heard.”

~~~ x ~~~

You found yourself silently worshiping Hanzo for waking you up earlier. Not that you were going to tell him that, either. It turned out, Ana’s _‘Hamam Mahshi’_ was probably one of the best things you’ve had since discovering fried mac n’ cheese.

The sniper’s laugh once she saw you biting into her homecooking was evidence itself. Hana, unfortunately, was swift and took a picture on her phone to share it with Lúcio. The other Overwatch members seemed to be enjoying themselves as well; eating, chatting and laughing. It was… relieving. 

Yet another memory was seared into your mind that day.

But soon enough, 2 hours and 3 more servings of _Hamam Mahshi_ later, the hearty crowd eventually left one by one as they finished their meal, leaving only you, as well as the team you worked with this morning.

You laughed along with Hana, Zarya, Ana, Lena, and Hanzo, who was somehow pursuaded by the Brit to stay. You stifled a giggle as you saw how awkward he was, being the only man in the circle of girls.

Then, came the drinks. You weren’t sure when or how it happened, but the next thing you knew, you and everyone else was swigging down a couple bottles of booze. Save, of course, Hanzo, who was occupied with his flask of ‘sake’. Heck, even Ana agreed for a bottle. 

“Okay, okay,” you calmed down, having been laughing for a minute, “You and Genji actually ignored each other for a _whole month_?”

Hanzo chuckled. “Indeed. It's not like it was hard, either. Genji came home at 2 AM every night, drunk and with a different lover from the previous week. He’d always been too busy with gambling, alcohol, and… well… girls.”

The group joined in laughter at the revelation, majority because of Hanzo’s hilarious sarcasm. But when you saw the anxious look on his face as they giggled, you realized he was actually serious.

Hana seemed to notice this as well, and was quick to change the topic. “Well… speaking of ‘girls’… I’ve just been curious…”

She waggled her eyes in a suggestive way, and you knew it couldn’t mean anything good. Then finally, you were proven correct:

“Have any of you ever been… _‘intimate’_ with anyone?”

A couple of ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ were heard and quite a few people were blushing as well. Probably not just because of the alcohol. Until, Zarya unexpectedly broke the silence:

“Vhat do you mean? It vas crazy back in Russia, so azzume that I’ve done…” she made weird and ‘suggestive’ motions with her fingers, “Vell… you know.”

Lena scoffed and laid her arm over the Russian’s shoulders. “Pfft, how could I have not? Ladies love the hair.”

The next one beside her was Ana, who didn’t seem quite at all phased by the question. “I don’t know. Maybe you should ask Fareeha.”

Hanzo was next. “I am sure the answer is already apparent,” he huffed confidently, “Being a part of the Shimada clan, I was very—”

“Yup, he’s a virgin.”

“- What?!” he had already turned beet red, but still chose to deny it, “No, u-um, allow me to explain—”

“Let the poor guy go. It’s not exactly a broadly discussed topic, you know,” you defended him, taking a swig of your drink.

Ana narrowed her eyes. “Sounds like something _virgins_ would say.”

And then, of course, the sip you had recently took tried to make an exit through your mouth. Thankfully, it didn’t. But the girls laughed their asses off, watching you choke on your drink. Hanzo just avoided eye contact with everyone, but his face flushed red. It was… kinda cute.

“Okay, okay, how about,” Hana finally caught her breath, making her way to the two of you, “We take care of the problem, then?” 

Wait.

_What?_

Before those questions even left your mouth, you and Hanzo were being dragged out of the canteen and through a dimly lit hallway. Was it that late already?

You tried your best to resist, but Zarya was the one holding you captive while Ana held Hanzo. Wow, even Ana was in this. She seemed to be having fun too; giggling with the rest of the girls. 

You stopped right in front of a door, too small to be one of the ‘dorms’. Then it hit you. ‘ _Oh god. This can’t be good.’_

Without warning, you were shoved into the tiny room, Hanzo quickly following you. You both began to feel quite uneasy, cramped up in the tight space. The door was immediately shut, and the ‘click’ indicated the start of this torture.

“7 Minutes in Heaven, lovebirds!” you heard Lena explain from outside, “If I don’t see you snogging in 7 minutes, you’ll havta chug a bottle o’ booze. The whole thing, alright?”

“Have fun~” 

Hearing the footsteps and giggled eventually fade away, you sighed loudly. You quickly take a look around before confirming that it was, indeed, a supply room. Not to mention the incredibly limited space you had. No, the limited space you shared. You then glanced at the archer in front of you, obviously uneasy. 

“So.”

He briefly glanced up at you, the bit of red returning to his cheeks.

“So…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o shit


	3. After Party {PT. 2/2} (Hanzo x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the previous chapterrrr

“So, um…” you racked your brain to start a conversation with the bearded man, “Are you really a, uh… virgin? Or… were they just being assholes?”

Hanzo seemed moderately shocked by the question, which made you start to regret bringing it up again. Thankfully, he replied:

“No. They were not wrong.”

“Ah.”

You shuffled nervously as the topic faded, leaving you both in utter silence again. Other than muttering a few ‘sorries’ from accidentally bumping each other, there wasn’t really anything to talk about. Or _worth_ talking about, anyway. 

“Do you have any intentions on accomplishing this?” he spoke suddenly.

“Accomplishing… what?”

“This, uh,” he blushed slightly, averting his gaze from yours, “This _‘challenge’_.”

It was your turn to blush. “Oh.”

You were quickly reminded of Lena’s ‘punishment’ if the two of you didn’t… ‘hit it off’ in the supply closet. So basically the options were: ‘lose your virginity’ or ‘chug booze and get drunk’. As much as possible, you wanted to avoid either.

You pursed your lip. “I don’t know. I mean, w-would you? We've barely even talked. Do you even like me?”

“(Y/N),” he said, and you turned to face him, “I— Do not get me wrong, you are a very humble, jolly, and thoughtful woman. One of the kindest people I have ever had the good fortune of meeting.”

“But you’ve never talked to me that often. Not until now, at least,” you shrugged.

“Which I regret. But that simply means, (Y/N), that you leave a very good impression on a vast number of people. Your cheerfulness, your sympathy; some of which, I wish I had. But when I look at you, I feel as if you’ve given me a glimpse of what they feel like.”

He hadn’t been looking at you straight in the eye while speaking, but something told you that he meant it. A nagging feeling in your chest that sent butterflies through your stomach. His words wasn’t that of an shameless liar who sought out your touch, but of a gentle, genuine man who cared for your well-being.

“You know…” you smiled meekly, “That’s the nicest, most genuine thing someone’s ever told me.”

He chuckled. “Perhaps that is because we did not talk before. Perhaps I can invite you to train alongside me sometime and have some ramen, if we have time.”

“Really?”

He nodded and you couldn’t help but feel a little giddy and excited at the thought. “Then, yes! I would love to. Thank you, Mister Shima—”

“I mean,” you paused and corrected yourself with a grin, “ _Hanzo_.”

As if on cue, a certain ‘click’ sound was heard once more, and you couldn’t believe it had already been 7 minutes. In fact, you wished you had more time. You weren’t going to tell them that, of course.

Once the tiny door opened, you dragged yourself out of the room with a groan. Hanzo followed quickly behind you, stretching his arms in the process.

Of course, the girls had stupid cheesy grins on their faces. “So~?” Hana teased, “How’d it go?”

You shrugged. “It was pretty okay, I guess.”

They burst out in giggles and snickered in amusement, but before anyone could get the wrong idea, Hanzo stepped in. “Um- If that is what you are thinking, we did not go through with the ‘challenge’.”

Cue the groans. 

You ended up being punished by retreating back to the cafeteria to grab a fresh bottle of beer. You weren’t looking forward to chugging it down, but when you thought about it twice, with what happened between you and Hanzo, you didn’t regret a thing that night. 

Until, of course, morning came. And so did the regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh man hope ya liked that!!!   
> also... next chapter is one of my favourites ;)))))  
> get ready because............. 
> 
>  
> 
> i t ' s h i g h n o o n s o o n


	4. Hangover (McCree x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which McCree is being McSaucy ;)

_‘Oh god…’_

The first thing you felt was pain. In your stomach, in your head, in your legs, and just… everywhere. Your mouth was dry as a desert and your head was pounding like mad. 

You opened your eyes, squinting from the sudden brightness. Everything ached, but you managed a groan. 

“What the hell…”

Then it clicked. 

_Dinner. Hana. Drinking. Closet. Hanzo._

“ _Fantastic_ idea, (Y/N),” you attempted to sit up, “Chug a bottle of beer after your first mission.”

You were lying down in your twin-sized bed, below your unappealing shelf, in your kitchen-sized room, with your tiny table by your bedside. Yup, same old, same old. 

Wait…

No. 

Your eyes landed on a certain pile of junk in the corner of your room, just next to the bathroom. Clothes, you then corrected. Clothes, boots, red cloth, and…

The bathroom door slid open, the steam from the inside escaping. 

…a belt. A pretty shiny and huge belt. It read—

A figure stepped out from the doors, wiping off their body.

— _BAMF’_ ….

“Darlin’?”

Oh god. _Him._

You jumped slightly as you laid eyes on the man before you. It was none other than Jesse McCree in nothing but a towel wrapped lazily around his waist, standing there in all his nearly-naked glory. But, damn, he was fit.

He definitely had some defined muscles, a six-pack and a few scars drabbled across his hairy chest. His metal prosthetic was shining from the water and it was quite interesting to see where the steel and skin met. With nothing but a towel, you caught a glimpse of his v-line that lead down to… _there_.

Apparently, your jump was anything but slight as you less gloriously hit your head on your unappealing wooden shelf. 

He quickly made his way to you. Still in a towel. “Hey, easy on it! You okay—”

“ ** _Stop!_** ” you blurted out, and he froze, holding his hands in the air in defeat.. “Just- just stay there. I’m fine.”

He seemed hesitant but put his hands down and agreed anyway. “Somethin’ botherin’ you, darlin’? You don’t look too hot.”

“Just… don’t worry about it,” you insisted. But in reality, your head hurt like hell – from the hangover and the shelf bump, your stomach was growling, and you would kill for a glass of water. But he didn’t need to know that. 

“I’m just, um… peachy.”

“You sure?” he cocked a brow at you and you could swear you saw a smirk on the corner of his lips. 

“Y-yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

The cowboy gave you another questioning look, which was even more intense then before. Your blushing didn’t help either, it just encouraged his ego. 

“I just, um…” you let out a long sigh, “Why are you in my room?”

He didn’t seem phased at all. If anything, he seemed a bit offended. “Why, am I not welcome in your room?”

“No, it’s just that you’re _naked_ in my room.”

“Hey, I ain’t naked!”

“You’re in a towel! _My_ towel, to be exact!”

“If that’s the big issue, then here ya go,” he said. And before you had a chance to react, McCree yanked the towel off his waist, revealing himself to you in all his glory. 

You only had seconds before you pulled your hands to your face, letting out a small squeak. “ _Stop!_ Oh god… T-that’s not what I meant!”

He let out a throaty chuckle that made you bright red. “Alright, alright. But you’re gonna miss out on the _mighty_ fine view.”

“You and I are _not_ on the same page, Jesse.”

With another chuckle and a few shuffling, you slowly but surely lifted your hands away from your eyes. Thankfully, the bearded man was back in the towel, but the saucy smirk on his face remained.

“Answers,” you insisted, “ _Now_.”

“I-It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got all morning.”

“I’m getting’ cold in this towel, ya know.”

“You’ve lost an arm,” you rolled your eyes, “I’m sure you can handle a little cold, cowboy.”

With long sigh, he finally gave in. “Alright, alright. Well… as you may recall, it started last night when I saw you n’ the others at the canteen. Couldn’t make out much, but from what I saw, you were drownin’ yerself with booze.”

“Watched the whole thing. You were drunk as fuck, (Y/N). Throwin’ chairs, gigglin’ like a maniac, takin’ shots like a pro; it was _hilarious_ ,” he laughed as the heat returned to your face, but once you shot him a warning glare, he continued:

“Anyway, once you started challenging Zarya to an arm wrestle, we decided to put ya down. Shimada n’ I brought ya to yer bed, n’ you dropped dead. Checked on ya this mornin’ n’ I took a shower since you were sleepin’ like a log.”

“But… how did you get in here?”

McCree gave a cocky huff and pulled out a certain card key from god-knows-where. Your card key, to be exact. Which you kept in your jeans’ pockets the previous night. “I ain’t known as a criminal fer nothin’, sweetheart.”

“Okay, fine,” You quickly grabbed it from his hands, hoping he didn’t notice the pink tint on your cheeks. “Is there anything else I need to know about? ‘Cause I don’t remember shit.”

“Nothin’ that ya need to concern yerself with, no.”

You practically forced yourself to trust him, even though he was Jesse McCree. Or should you say, Deadeye. But before you put a pin on the conversation, you asked him one last thing. Just to be sure.

You leaned forward, eyeing him up and down suspiciously. 

“…We didn’t have _sex_ … did we?”

He didn’t seem phased at all at the sudden accusation. No blushing, no stuttering, just a cocked brow and a saucy smirk playing on his lips.

“I’d want ya to remember something as good as sex with me, _darlin’_.”

All at once, your plan had backfired, and you were now the one blushing and stuttering. And McCree seemed to be enjoying it, the damn cowboy. Finally, he motioned you to look away as he changed back into his clothes faster than you expected. 

Heading for the door, he suddenly tossed a white piece of cloth right in your face. Quick to catch it, you then realize what it was. Your towel.

Remembering where it had… ‘been’, you squeaked as you threw it across the room as fast as you caught it. He chuckled and you turned bright red.

“ _Conceited_ ,” you muttered.

“Nope,” he paused and turned to wink at you. “Jus’ _honest_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was quite long  
> woooo i had fun writing that!!!!! McCree's one of my faves, so i might do more one-shots with him ;))))


	5. Pancakes (somewhat Reinhardt x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not really a relationship shipping, but basically  
> Reinhardt being a huge softie grandpa

You watched as the pill slowly dissolved into the bottow of your glass, the water turning foggy. With a sigh, you gulped most of it down in one go.

McCree was kind enough to leave a glass of water and some Aspirin before you woke up to… whatever the hell that morning was. You’d decided to let it slip and be forgotten, never to be spoken of ever again.

After taking a quick shower, you pulled on your casual clothes; a white tank top with the Overwatch logo, grey sweatpants, and your combat boots. 

Drinking the last of your Aspirin-water, you straightened up and headed out to meet everyone else for breakfast.

~~ x ~~

Apparently, Reinhardt was in charge of making breakfast that morning. Oh boy.

You watched as he struggled in the small kitchen with his huge body, making loud noises as he accidentally hit all sorts of pots and pans. You weren’t sure what he was whipping up, but it smelled like waffles or pancakes.

“Hey’ (Y/N). How was your morning?” A tired voice called from behind you. It was Hana. 

Once you turned around, you could see how exhausted she was. Her hair was all over the place, and the bags under her eyes were clearly visible.

“My morning was um…” your eyes landed on a certain cowboy sitting on one of the cafeteria tables, quietly sipping coffee. “… _eventful_.” 

The gamer didn’t seem to notice, thankfully. “Well, good for you. God, this headache is legit _killing_ me, rn! I shouldn’t have drank, like, a bazillion bottles o’ beer.”

“I hear ya,” you chuckled.

“ _(Y/N)_!!! How are you today?” you turned towards the booming voice with a grin.

“I’m just fine, Reinhardt. Thanks for asking,” you smiled politely and joined him in the kitchen. “So, whatcha making’ there?”

You watched as he grabbed a whisk and began to furiously mix a bowl of batter. You wouldn’t be surprised if it actually breaks into a million pieces.

“Oh, this? Why, I’m making us pancakes!”

As if on cue, you stomach grumbled and Reinhardt laughed, making the room shake. “It seems like your belly agrees!”

You blushed. “Guess so.”

“Granpops! What’s cookin’?” the Korean came up beside him, resting her arm on his humongous shoulder. Reinhardt didn’t seem to mind the nickname.

“I’m making pancakes for (Y/N)!”

You raised a brow. “You- you never said they were for _me_.”

“Well of _course_ they’re for you!,” he said matter-of-factly, “Consider it a gift for yesterday’s glorius victory!”

You could help but laugh at his enthusiasm. Ever since you had joined Overwatch as a rookie, he had always been so welcoming and nice. Maybe that’s why Hana calls him ‘Granpops’…

“Aww… can we have some too, Pops?” Hana gave him her best puppy dog eye look, and Reinhardt looked like he was having World War III with himself.

“But- but I only made enough for (Y/N),” he tried, but Hana wouldn’t give it up.

“Oh, so now you’re playing favorites?”

“No! You all are my precious _'kleine kinder'_! I’m just celebrating (Y/N)’s victory, is all!”

Hana pouted her lips and batted her eyes at him. “Granpops doesn’t like us anymore. He likes (Y/N) better! She’s your apple of the eye, isn’t she?”

Now Hana was just being completely absurd. “I’m his _what_?” you scoffed.

“Even if I wanted to, there’s only enough pancake mix for (Y/N). I don’t want to make a new batch!”

“Oh, please please please, please?”

“ _No!_ ”

~~~ x ~~~

“Man, Rein-pops, you make _killer_ pancakes!”

You watched as Hana scarfed down the rest of her pancakes faster than you’ve ever seen anyone eat. _'She must’ve really wanted those, huh.'_

I turned out that Reinhardt just couldn’t deal with the sight of one of his ‘precious _kleine kinder_ ’ unhappy, so he made a completely new batch and made just enough pancakes for everyone.

You stifled a laughed you saw the German in the kitchen, looking utterly defeated while still in the process of making your pancakes.

“Hey, Reinhardt!” you called and he turned his attention to you, “Thanks for breakfast.”

He smiled softly, taking a plate of fresh, hot pancakes and made his way over to you. Setting it down, he ruffled your hair with a laugh. “It is always my pleasure, (Y/N).”

You watched him leave the kitchen and sit down with Ana and Torbjörn’s table in the cafeteria. His huge and intimidating physical image set you back at first, but now, you knew how much of a big softie he actually was. Kind of like a gentle giant. 

You grabbed your fork, ready to dig in to your delicious meal, if not for the sight that made you freeze completely.

Reinhardt had formed your pancakes into the shape of a heart, with extra sryup and butter. He even added some whipped cream and berries to top it all off. 

You smiled, letting that warm fuzzy feeling take over. Maybe you _would_ consider calling him ‘Granpops’ from now on.

“Wow. He _legit_ has favoritism now.”

You laughed as Hana attempted to grab one of your pancakes, but ended up getting whipped cream all over her face instead. It felt nice. Like having a whole new family. In fact, at this point, they probably were.


	6. Promotion (Soldier: 76 x Reader)

"Agent (L/N)!"

You jumped in your seat as the rough voice rang all throughout the hangar. Everyone seemed to react the same way, frozen in place and smiles faded.

With a gulp and a prayer, you slowly turned around. Your eyes met with those behind a glowing, red visor. "Y-yes, sir?" You practically squeaked.

"My office in five," he commanded and you felt yourself deflate. You didn't want to leave your pancakes half-finished, but you couldn't exactly tell Soldier 76 that.

"Yes, sir."

With that he left, and so did the tension. Everyone was staring at you now, which made you very uncomfortable. Reinhardt requested to debate with 76 about it, but you humbly denied.

You stood, and with everyone's eyes still on you, you quietly left.

~~~ x ~~~

While you approached Soldier 76's office, your heart pounded faster and faster. What could you have possible done to tick him off? Maybe he just wanted to finally upgrade you to that twin XL-sized bed.

You hesitantly knocked on his door, before the same gruff voice told you to come in. With one last prayer, you entered.

It was a decent looking office. A few shelves, an old-fashioned lamp, a chair in the middle of it and the person sitting on it made all the air come out of your lungs.

His iconic '76 jacket' was off and hung on the side of his chair, revealing a black undershirt that left little to your imagination. His gloves and bionic field belt was off, along with the rest of his gear. He was a beautiful creation of God, indeed. Maybe that was even an understatement.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

You snapped back to reality and turned beet red. Dammit, he caught you.

"I-I apologize, sir," you said.

"Sit down, kid," he gestured towards the chair in front of his table and you hastily sat down. "You're first mission was yesterday, correct?"

You nodded.

"I saw your holo-vids from Athena and I called you here to discuss them."

That thin red line in his visor was glaring daggers at you. Oh god. That's what this was about? Was he going to scold you? Did you do something not to his liking? Or worse: what if he decided to denote you? The thought of it made your heart pound faster and faster by the second.

"I want you to be in my squadron."

"What?!" You blurted out within milliseconds, a bit too loud than you had initially intended. "I'm- I'm sorry?"

"I want to assign you to my squad. Train you personally, if you'd like," he repeated but none of it processed in your brain.

Soldier 76 wanted you to be in his own legendary squadron and train you personally?! The respected vigilante himself?!

As you're jaw hung open, 76 chuckled. "Close your mouth, kid. Don't wanna catch flies in there."

"O-of course, sir..." You shuffled nervously in your seat, "But... why me, sir? I've barely been in any assignments, much less missions."

He sighed and leaned back onto his chair. "I've seen how you are in the field, kid. Alert, independent, capable of both offense and defense, and... ready to take a bullet for your teammates. That last one, though, I'm not too fond of."

"Why not, sir?" You asked, slightly offended.

"It could be the death of you one day, kid. Better alone than a target. Trust me, I had to learn that the hard way."

You couldn't see his face behind the facade he called his visor, but you could tell that something had bothered him. He seemed... grim.

"Is... this about the old Overwatch, sir...?" 

The words left your mouth before you even had time to think about it. You knew about the previous Overwatch, Blackwatch, and the existence of Jack Morrison but never had the audacity to tell anyone about it. Soldier 76's body immediately tensed up. 

"You're not supposed to know about that, Agent."

You crumbled under his gaze, and shrunk back into your seat. "I-I apologize, sir. I meant no harm."

He let out an exasperated sigh and a nod. "I'll see you at training then, Agent (Y/N). We start later at 14 in facility 2," he explained, "Don't be late."

"Yes, sir."

The tension followed you as you stood up, making your way to the exit. You still felt his gaze on you and it made the butterflies in your stomach go crazy. 

Just as you reached for the access panel, you heard him ask one last question: "How do you know it's me?"

A small smile formed on your lips and you looked back just enough to see him still staring at you in curiosity.

"I wouldn't forget someone who saved my life, sir."

With that, you opened the door and left, leaving behind a dumbfounded Soldier 76.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i know it was kinda short but this one will most likely be a two (or maybe even 3 ;00) parter if you guys like it!! (ehem ehem review, bookmark, and leave a review, maybe~~?)


	7. Sparring (Genji x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit longer than usual  
> I'M SORRYYYY (but eyyy triple update clap it up)

‘1:53 PM’

Your clock wasn’t set on military time, but you were 100% sure that Soldier 76 meant 2 o’ clock when he said 14. 

You grabbed your provided Overwatch cargo jacket and tightly tied your (H/C) hair into a ponytail. Facility 2 was pretty far from your room, since the Orca was huge, so it would take you around a minute or two to get there.

~~~ x ~~~

You went up to a door that had a bunch of ‘CAUTION!’ marks on it, reading the label on top to make sure you were in the right place. With a deep breath to calm your nerves, you went ahead and the door slid open.

You spotted McCree at the practice range, Zenyatta and Genji meditating, and Soldier 76 was busy hitting a punching bag. He was once again in his black undershirt, making you question if if was already doing it on purpose. 

Your jaw dropped at the sight, unable to move with the legendary squadron in front of you. Before you joined Overwatch, you’d heard about them in papers, but never believed you’d actually meet them, much less join them.

“Agent (L/N)!” a familiar robotic voice snapped you out of your thoughts. It was Genji himself. “What brings you here?”

You tried to suppress a squeal. “Oh, well, I- um…”

“Agent (L/N)’s here on my orders,” Soldier 76 stepped in, wiping his nape with a towel. “She’ll be filling in for the new spot in the squad.”

“ _What?!_ ”

You averted your gaze to the cowboy, at had to stifle a laugh. For the first time, Jesse McCree missed a shot. He turned to his Commander with wide eyes. “Officially? Yer serious n’ all?”

“I am. She’ll be training with us from now on.”

Now realizing you were the center of attraction, you suddenly straightened up and gave a salute in sheer panic. “Um- Agent (Y/N) (L/N)! At your service, sir.”

“At ease,” he grumbled and you did so. “Your training begins with a warm up, then some simple excercises, then we’ll get on to the heavy stuff.”

You gulped. “Y-yes, sir.”

~~~ x ~~~

Apparently, 76’s definition of ‘simple’ was ‘drop down and give me a hundred’. By the end of the warm up, you were already breathing like a fish with athsma. Did fish even _have_ athsma? If they did, then you had definitely made a perfect impersonation.

“Are you okay, Agent (L/N)?”

You looked up to see Genji holding out his hand for you to take. “You seem out of it, if I might say.”

You hesitantly took his cool, metal hand and he pulled you up with ease. “Thank you, Mister Shimada. I-I’m sorry, I’m just a little rusty compared to you guys.”

“Do not worry, Agent (L/N). You will get used to it.”

“Please, you can call me (Y/N). Only if you want to, I mean,” you extended your hand for a handshake.

“Of course. Then it is only right that you call me Genji as well,” he replied, shaking your hand warmly. “I wish to be an accomplice to yourself, not a superior.”

You chuckled, and you could tell he gave you a questioning look, even with a metal mask on. “Sorry, it’s just… Your brother said the same thing.”

“Ah, of course he did. Well, if there is something him and I have in common, it is respect.”

You both shared a few chuckles, somehow easing the tense atmosphere. Hopefully everything would go as smoothly as this. Then, you could actually get some work done. And not look like a dying fish with athsma.

~~~ x ~~~

“So, (Y/N),” you followed Genji to the weapon cabinet, which was bigger than your twin-sized bed. “Which weapon do you find fitting for yourself?”

“A gun?” he found a standard pistol, “A sword?” he pulled out a katana sword this time, “A bow and arrow?” then he found a bow similar to Hanzo’s, “Or shurikens like Genji’s?”

He was about to hand you one of his own shurikens without realizing he was rambling, but before he could continue, you said:

“Um, I think a gun is good enough for me, thanks.”

“Okay!” 

He put all the weapons back in their respective places, and went in the middle of the room. Okay, now he was getting confusing.

“I’m sorry, but aren’t we going to practice with guns?”

He looked at you oddly. “What? Genji does not do guns. That is _Maca-Ree’s_ job.”

Instantly, all the breath was pushed out of your lungs as you burst into laughter. His accent was just unbearable sometimes; it was adorable. Genji was just looking at you questionably as you giggled, muttering, “ _Maca-Ree_ ” or “oh my god” in between breaths.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you wiped the tears from your eyes, “So, what exactly will we be doing?”

“We shall practice on the basics. We shall spar.”

You froze immediately. Spar? Against Genji? The green Japanese cyborg ninja? Who knew what would happen; he probably knew karate or something.

“Are you sure? I-I don’t think that’s a very good idea and besides, you’re supposed to teach me, not fight me—”

Before you had any chance to react, you blinked and he vanished completely into thin air. You heard a rapid swoosh and saw something green swish past you. You blink again and suddenly he’s back in front of you. Only this time, he was holding your cargo jacket in his hand.

Your eyes widened and a blush fought it’s way to your cheeks. “How- how did you—”

“Lesson number one; a true warrior must always be prompt.”

“W-wait, I wasn’t ready that time!” Finally having time to process the situation in your mind, you hastily straightened up into a fighting stance. “Alright.”

You watched him do his signature Japanese fighting stance as well, and you knew you were fucked. Oh, you were _so_ fucked. Despite the thoughts, you quickly darted towards him ready to land a punch. Except of course, you didn’t.

The slight hesitation made your punch land slower, but slow enough for Genji to dodge. “I dunno about this, Genji. A-are you sure I can hit you?”

“I don’t know, (Y/N),” you heard his mechanized voice in your ear, directly behind you. “ _Can_ you?”

Okay, _now_ you were blushing. You turned around, calculations running in your mind faster than you could blink. You attempted to land another punch, but Genji dodged again, leaping onto a metal rail on the balcony over the room.

“Lesson number two; be aware of your surroundings. It may be your best ally or worst enemy.”

You felt something falling down on your face and cheeks, something like… hair. You glance up to find that the cyborg had removed your hair tie this time, with a cocky chuckle. Okay, now he was just asking for it.

Once he leapt back down, everything was happening so quickly; time seeming faster than your own pulse. Punch, kick, dodge, left hook, right hook, duck. Yet, no matter how hard you tried, Genji was always one step ahead on you.

Within a spilt second, you saw Genji positioned on the wall, his stance indicating that he was just about to pounce on you.

“No, no, no, wait, Genji, I-I’m not ready!” He ignored your pleas as his knees finally unbuckled, and he was moving towards you at bullet-like speed. You closed your eyes, and let out a grunt as he shoved you to the ground. 

Hesitantly, your eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted by an unexpected view. Genji was right on top of you, pinning your arms above your head to confine you. He was still trying to catch his breath, but was able to mutter:

“Rule number three; _always_ be ready.”

Suddenly, a door opened.

“My student, perhaps you should give Agent (L/N) a moment of repose,” a familiar Omnic voice called, “I’m sure you aren’t to busy with—”

Zenyatta paused. He took a moment to analyze the scene in front of him, looking at the both of you up and down. You then realized you were in a rather… provocative stance. Silence hung in the air, nothing but you and Genji’s panting being heard.

“… _Ah_. It seems I stand corrected.”

Genji hastily stood up, running after the Omnic. “N-no, master, wait!”

“Do not fret, Genji. I will not tell your brother.”

With that, left and he closed the door behind him. The cyborg was frozen in place and you could imagine he had his jaw hanging open, but no words coming out. But, it’s not like you were doing any good either. You just sat there, blushing, breathless, and your hair was everywhere. No wonder Zenyatta misunderstood.

“Well… ” you made the first move, pursing your lip, “Is Zenyatta always like that?”

“…He has his moments.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zenyatta my man


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

Okay so

First of all, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR 100+ KUDOS AND 2000+ HITS!!!! THATS FREAKIN AMAZING OH MY GOD  
The reviews are incredibly lovely as well, so please keep it up!!!! It gives me motivation to keep writing :)))

But that's not it :/

I was supposed to update yesterday, but because my VERY FINAL examinations are NEXT FUCKIN WEEK I couldn't do so :((

So for now, I'm gonna have a one week break then when Summer comes, imma shower y'all with updates ;00

BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE :000

**I AM NOW ALLOWING REQUESTS!!!!!! YES, REQUESTS!!!!! Just comment down below, and I'll see if I can make it happen :))**

**(FLUFF ONLY for now, NO SMUT. Anything LGBT is alright too :)) )**

THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN!!!!!! See you guys in the next update ;00


	9. 20 Questions (McCree x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which mccree is mcgloomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO THIS HAS SOME ANGST IN IT BC I LOVE ANGSTY MCCREE  
> ps: it's pretty long im sorry ;;; - ;;;;

"Mister McCree!"

You turned around the corner and saw the cowboy practicing in the shooting range, just as you'd expected. McCree didn't halt his shooting, but gave you a nod. "Howdy."

You walk up beside him as he shoots. "Genji told me you're in charge of the firearms around here. Could you maybe spare a minute?"

"So, yer sayin'," he began as he paused to load more bullets, "That you want me ta teach ya how ta pack a gun?"

"Yes, sir," you affirmed.

McCree's eyes finally met yours as he ceased fire and pulled back his pistol to get a good look at you. "Good grief, (Y/N), yer makin' me feel like the goddamn lord almighty or somethin'. You can call me Jesse, remember? Ain't the first time we met."

You felt a slight blush on your cheeks. "I know. It's just that... I got the promotion of a lifetime, got invited to your squadron, and now we're work partners—"

"Teammates."

"Same thing. I'm sorry if this sounds stupid, but," you sighed as your gaze fell to the floor, "I guess I just want to prove that I'm professional and that I can _actually_ do things."

McCree just chuckled and you turned redder. "Don't mean you gotta go all 'yes sir' on me now. Like I said; ain't the first time we've met, we had a lil' chat this mornin', remember?"

"Yeah, um, 'chat'. Sure, if that's what you'd like to call it. We've spoken 3 times, McCree. A ‘hello’, a 'what's your name', and 'hey I'm _buck naked_ in your room'!"

"Again, I _wasn't_ buck naked!"

You rolled your eyes. "Point is, I barely know anything about you and you’re my superior, so yes, I am going to call you 'sir'. Can we just get to the training but now?" 

The cowboy just stood there, staring at you with an unamused look and a cocked eyebrow. You couldn't tell what he was thinking, but when he began grabbing the hat on his head, you became even more confused.

"You're... taking your hat off," he took hold of the red cloth on his shoulders, "And now you're taking your serape off."

He went over to a nearby drawer and pulled out a few magazines, so they couldn't have been for his Peacemaker. He walked back over and offered them to you.

"What's this?"

"Get a gun from the drawer, top left. Ya wanted trainin', so I'll give ya trainin'." You reached to take the bullets, but he swiftly retracted his hand. "On _one_ condition."

Well, shit. This couldn't be good. 

You hesitantly nod, and he continues, "We play 20 Questions. You land a shot, you ask a question that I'll havta answer. But if I land one, then I get ta ask the questions."

"Ya said you barely knew smack about me? Well, here's yer chance, darlin'," He gave a cocky smirk and offered you the bullets one more time.

You had always been the shy type, most especially when you got into Overwatch. You didn't feel comfortable sharing things about yourself with people you didn't trust, so agreeing to McCree's game would definitely be out of your league. 

What if you told him something that he didn't like? What if he decided he didn't like you and stops talking to you?

...Wait. When did you start caring about how that cowboy felt about _you_?

_'Ah, hell...'_

You grabbed the magazines from his hand as you muttered a curse under your breath. You didn't dare make eye contact, but you could tell he had that cocky grin as he chuckled.

Quickly taking and loading a standard pistol, you positioned yourself in front of the range next to the cowboy, who cocked his Peacemaker and readied a stance.

"May the best gunslinger win, cowboy."

"You're on, sweetheart."

~~~ x ~~~

Immediately after McCree signaled the beginning of the game, you felt regret soak in. Somehow, the nickname ‘Deadshot’ had slipped your mind when you challenged him to a shooting deal.

Besides, he probably _invented_ cowboy action shooting. 

At this point, the score was 8 to 2, McCree being in the lead, of course. He was currently asking you what your favourite food was.

You shrugged, still shooting. “I dunno, (F/F)?”

“Hm,” McCree hummed in amusement as he continued to aim at the range. You two silently continued firing, asking and answering his questions; the latter more frequent. Then of course, McCree thought it was a good time to flashbang, all 6 of his bullets hitting the targets perfectly.

“Aw, come on, that’s no fair,” you pouted and the cowboy just shrugged and laughed.

“6 questions ain’t that bad, sugar. Jus’ get on with it,” he said, thinking of his first question. This couldn’t be at all any good. “Fav’rite color?”

“(F/C).”

“Favourite ice cream flavour?”

“I’d kill for some (F/ICF) ice cream.”

“First kiss?” he smirked, and you turned a nice shade of red.

“McCree—”

“ _First kiss_!”

“With some guy in 6th grade.”

“Things ya look for in a gent?”

“Is this necessary information that’s crucial to our strictly professional relationship?” You sighed. His questions were getting slightly… suggestive.

“Lordy, darlin’, I am _offended_. Can’t a man be curious?”

He looked at you with a brow raised and a smirk on his lips. He goddamn knew you had a soft spot for that look. He probably knew more about you than you initially thought. But still, you couldn’t deny him an answer.

“I, um…” you sighed, avoiding eye contact once again, “I guess I just want a guy who knows what he wants and is very determined, yet humble in a sense. He should know what’s best for me, but also for him. I-I’m sorry, does that make sense?”

“I getcha.”

“I guess I just want I two-sided relationship. I want to love a man who loves himself, you know?”

“Oh,” his shoulders slumped and for a minute there, you saw a hint of regret. You opened your mouth to say something, but he turned away from you to reload his Peacekeeper.“Well then, good luck in findin’ yer dream boy.”

You froze for a minute. What did he mean by ‘oh’? Did he mean— Does he—?

“W-wait, McCree, what do you mean?”

He paused and with hesitation, slowly turned to look at you. “You said you wanted a two-way street; a man who could love you as much as he loved himself. But (Y/N), once you go through hell n' back, you'll see that it isn't that easy."

“You don't know the firs' thing about me, you said it yerself. You have no idea who I am and what the hell I've been through. I have done things that no one could forgive, I have seen more deaths for an entire lifetime, (Y/N). So, (Y/N), explain to me how I'm supposed to _love_ myself for it?"

His last words came out louder than you both and expected, and McCree had only began to notice that. His furrowed brows and bared teeth frightened made you unintentionally take a step back. He began to notice this as well.

His eyes widened, and his face softened with concern. "(Y/N), I-I'm sorry, I didn't--"

"No, Jesse. Look at me,” he seemed moderately shocked as his gaze slowly but surely met yours.

“I know-- No, I _don't_ know how you feel and don't know what you've been through, but that doesn't mean I don't understand. I understand that you can't live with the decisions you've made, I understand that you can't sleep with these nightmares haunting you, and I understand that you hate yourself for it.”

He was looking away now, trying to hide his grim expression. But once you placed your hand over his shoulder, you swore you saw his face light up a little bit.

“But… if you just let me in, then I could be good with you. If no one loved you before, then someone can now. The maybe, you could learn to love yourself too. Like... like I do; like _we_ do. Just… promise me you’ll give it a shot.”

You gave your sweetest and most genuine smile, and despite everything, he returned it with a small grin. 

“I promise.”

“Thank you,” you told him as you gave him a last pat on the shoulder. “Now, next question? You’ve got one left.”

“Oh, uh, I’ll pass. I already found out all I need ta know,” he shrugged.

“Ah,” you nodded, deciding to reload your gun while doing so, “But... you only asked romantic questions!”

You weren’t looking at him, but he gave a low chuckle, indicating he was smirking. “Exactly.”

You froze instantly. Wait. Wait, wait, just a minute. He didn’t just do that. He couldn’t have. Did he mean— No, no, no… Oh _yes_ , most _definitely_ yes. 

“Oh my _fucking_ god, you planned from the start didn’t you.”

He chuckled again, facing towards the targets with a cocky grin again. “I’m a man who knows what he wants, sugar.”

And there it was. He did it _again_. On the same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS PART (bc omg i love him too much)
> 
> ~~~ x ~~~
> 
> "Aw, (Y/N) said she loves me. It's enough ta make a grown man cry."
> 
> "Haha," you rolled your eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Nice try, but no."
> 
> "You called me Jesse."
> 
> Your eyes widened. "I didn't- I mean I did but- I didn't mean- I wouldn't never-"
> 
> "But you did," he wiggled his brows and prayed he didn't notice you blush.
> 
> "Shit, I did."
> 
> "Mhm."
> 
> "I hate you."
> 
> "No ya don't," he replied cockily, putting his hat back on, "Said so yerself."
> 
> "Shit, I did."
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~ x ~~~
> 
>  
> 
> also this is probably the last post for THIS week but i'll try to start on the requests during my spare time :)))


	10. Midnight Snacks {PT 1/2} (Junkrat x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i lied  
> i procrastinate waaay too much  
> anways, here's a short part 1!!!!

It was the fourth time you had woken up that night. 

It seemed Soldier 76 had decided to let you go through 7 hours of training on your first day. By the time you finished, the cafeteria wasn't serving dinner anymore.

Now, your stomach just wouldn't let you sleep. You grumbled, finally sitting up on the edge of your bed. It was around 12AM, last time you checked.

"Maybe I could just grab a bite..." You licked your lips unconsciously.

Maybe you should. A bowl of cereal or a bag of chips wouldn't hurt. But how would you sneak out? Maybe you could just ask Hana for some Doritos... Yeah...

"Well, Operation Doritos is a go," you mutter as you get out of bed, putting on a blue, over-sized sweater over your tank top and shorts.

~~~ x ~~~

You sneak through the dim hallways, shivering at the cold temperature. After all, you were wearing shorts and barefoot. You tried your best to muffle your shrieks as you stub your toe through the darkness once in while.

“Son of a fuck!” you muttered a string of curses as you rubbed your toe, looking around to make sure no one heard it. 

You then make out a couple of voices in the distance and you freeze instantly. Hiding behind a post, you spot two figures going towards the spacecraft's exit. Well, they were more of hobbling towards the exit. 

Wait... The figure leading was very loud as he clamored, and the huge one was just following, leaving jingling and clanging noises as he hobbled.

Then it clicked. Of course it was them.

"Hey, Fawkes!" You silently shouted, and the figures froze, every so slowly turning around. 

"Ah, uh, sorry, we were just uh, looking for the bathroom and got lost," the Junker clearly lied, "We'll be goin' now, so just mind yer own tussle..."

They tried to make a run for it, but you swiftly leapt down the staircase, blocking their narrow escape path. It was still dark, but you saw them turn pale.

"Fawkes, if you're gonna lie, at least make it good."

"Aw, crickey."

You out your hands on your hips. "So, what are you two Junkers doing, sneaking out after curfew?"

"Well, w-we, uh," he stuttered, "We was jus' hungry, I swear! Can't a bloke grab a bobba?"

You blinked at him. "I-I'm sorry, a what?"

"A bobba!" He held his hands up for emphasis, "Bobba milk tea?"

"What in the never-ending dictionary of Aussies is a bobba milk tea?" You asked and he stared at you blankly. Then, a weird, sort of garbly voice pitched in.

"It's his favorite drink," the Roadhog stated. 

Meanwhile, Junkrat was already grabbing you tightly by the arm towards the exit. "This ain't roight, Sheila. I gotta do this. For the glory of bobba."

"Where are we going?"

"To buy some milk tea, o' course!"

“The canteen is closed!” You argued, rolling your eyes, “Plus, I don’t think they have any of your ‘bobba cream tea’—”

“It’s milk tea, mate!”

“Then I don’t think they’ll have milk tea in the canteen. Where can you find this bobba anyway?”

He slowed his walking to turn back and look at you. “ Oh, I dunno. Duh! That’s why I’m gonna show ya. There’s a bobba place just down 64th; it’s legendary— ”

"Wait, what? No!" You yanked his hand from his, "I try to break out of this hangar, and the next thing I'll be trying to break out of is 76's office. I am not going out there and neither are you."

Junkrat chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, of course. Like you didn't try to sneak outta your room after curfew either."

Well, shit. "I was... going to the... bathroom!"

As if on cue, your sad and empty stomach grumbled in response. You tried to act so they wouldn't notice, but Junkrat was already giving you that look.

You sighed loudly. "Okay, so maybe I was hungry. But I'm just gonna go and get some chips from Hana then I'm done. Now, I suggest you go back to your bunkers before 76 catches you."

Junkrat stared at you for quite a while, and it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Then, he burst into a fit of giggles, causing even more confusion. After a minute, he was still laughing.

"Oh Roadie, ain't she a jewel?" He tried to catch his breath, "No hard feelings, Sheila, but were gonna have to do this the hard way."

"What?"

You that familiar jingling of metal behind you and you froze. The last thing you saw was a pig-looking gas mask and a hook right in the middle of your face before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 is coming up after my finals!!! which is like in a day so it won't be too long


End file.
